family
by rharaayumi
Summary: Slaine terpaku, melihat wajah Inaho yang mulai mendekati wajahnya. Saat yang sama di tempatnya masing-masing Rara dan Ririn sibuk dengan peralatannya sambil menyumpal lubang hidungnya dengan jari saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang hangat berwarna merah muali keluar dari sana.


**Summary:** Slaine terpaku, melihat wajah Inaho yang mulai mendekati wajahnya. Saat yang sama di tempatnya masing-masing Rara dan Ririn sibuk dengan peralatannya sambil menyumpal lubang hidungnya dengan jari saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang hangat berwarna merah mulai keluar dari sana.

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

~Balasan Review 'Haunted House'~

Kanato-desu: semua tempat jadi berbahaya jika ada Inaho di sana (?) semoga wifi nya gk kabur gegara dirimu baca fict absurd itu huahahaha

Yuan: iya… Inaho itu pintar (pintar banget modusin Slaine)

Nene: kesukaan nene kan? Fufufu /nyengir kuda

: ahh iya gk sempat cek dulu sebelum publish, soalya itu dibuat disela-sela kerja 'gambar' orz, maafkanlah diriku huhuhu (aihhh jadi malu kalo dipanggil author, panggil rara saja hehe)

Yozorra: terima kasih. Pasti dibuat hehehe maunya sih sehari satu cerita tapi apalah dayaku /plaaak

Seijuurou Eisha: makasih dukungannya heheh fanservice sepertinya akan selalu ada /digeplak

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Family**

Pagi damai yang cerah, di luar burung-burung sibuk bernyanyi loncat dari dahan pohon yang satu ke dahan pohon yang lain. Saling beradu suara entah memang sedang bernyanyi atau sedang bergosip layaknya manusia jika bertemu dengan sesama manusia lainnya. Sementara di luar sana para burung sibuk bernyanyi, Slaine sibuk berteriak membangunkan anak-anaknya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Rara, Ririn kalian bisa telat jika tidak bangun sekarang!"

Slaine berteriak dari balik pintu, masih menggedor-gedor pintu kamar anak-anaknya yang entah sejak kapan mereka kunci.

"5 menit lagi Ka-chan" jawab si kakak alias Rara

"iyaaa kami harus ngumpulin nyawa dulu" timpal si adik alias Ririn.

"5 menit tidak lebih yah, selesai siap-siap langsung ke ruang makan. Tou-chan sudah menunggu!" Slaine meninggalkan mereka, turun ke lantai 2 untuk mengurus suaminya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Bat, masih pagi dan wajahmu sudah ditekuk. Mau keriputan dini (?) ?"

Inaho memegang pipi Slaine, memaksa wajah itu menatap matanya. Manik merah kecoklatan bertemu dengan marik biru kehijauan. Wajah Slaine seketika merah padam –bukan karna menahan amarah tapi karna malu, ya setiap kali Slaine dan Inaho bertemu pandang wajah Slaine langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus– Inaho mengusap bibir Slaine dengan jarinya, Slaine menutup mata –sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Inaho– PRAAAAAANGGGG

Inaho dan Slaine refleks mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu dapur, di sana sudah berdiri 2 anak mereka. Yang 1 dengan ramput panjang sampai pinggang (sengaja di chat berwarna merah muda memegang sebuah catatan dan pulpen kecil –mencatat semua yang menurutnya bisa dijadikan bahan cerita–, dan yang satu berperawakan rambut sebahu diikat kuncir mengenakan kacamata dengan frame hitam memegang sebuah ponsel dengan mode kamera aktif –siap mengambil gambar yang menurutya akan laku jika dijual–, 2 bocah itu –sebenarnya mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk disebut bocah, tapi terlalu kekanakan untuk disebut orang dewasa–nyengir selebar kuda saat mendapati tatapan Tou-chan dan Ka-channya.

"kalian turunnya cepat, tidak seperti biasa" Inaho membuka obrolan pagi, memotong roti yang ada di piringnya.

"habisnya kami tidak ingin terkena omelan Ka-chan kalau terlambat" jawab Ririn menyuap rotinya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memegang ponsel mengarahkan ke sudut yang bisa menangkap Tou-chan dan Ka-channya secara bersamaan.

Lain hanya dengan Ririn, Rara sendiri sibuk menyuap makanannya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya sibuk berdansa dengan pulpen dan kertas di sampingnya.

"Ittai" Rara memegang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan pagi dari Ka-channya

"sejak kapan kami mengajarimu makan dengan tangan kiri? Hmm? Ririn sampai kapan kau masih sibuk dengan ponselmu?"

Slaine memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa pening, sepagi ini entah sudah berapa kali urat-urat di sana terlihat timbul tenggelam karna dua anaknya,

"Ka-chan curang buuuubuuu buuuuuuuu"

"curang?" Slaine menatap anak tertuanya yang masih memegang kepala –dengan tangan kiri– sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang pulpen"

"hooo ohhh tuh liat Tou-chan saja sibuk mainan tablet, kenapa yang dijitak cuma diri ini dan hanya menegur Ririn? Kenapa tidak menjitak atau menegur Tou-chan juga?"

NYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.. asap mengebul dari wajah merah Slaine

Slaine melanjutkan sarapannya tidak menjawab lagi pertanyaan anaknya atau menegur Inaho. Sementara itu di tempatnya dengan wajah sedatar meja dapur (?) Inaho masih sibuk menaik turunkan jarinya mencari informasi entah apa di tablet berwarna orange kesayangannya, sementara mulutnya sendiri sibuk mengunyah sarapan.

"Bat…"

"jangan memanggil seperti itu di depan anak-anak" wajah Slaine kembali memerah

"kenapa?"

"anak-anak kita sudah besar, kau tidak malu masih memanggil seperti itu di depan anak-anak?"

"tidak, toh mereka juga senang"

Slaine mengikuti pandangan Inaho kepada kedua anak-anaknya yang sibuk fangirlingan kepada dirinya sendiri dan suaminya. Sementara Slaine sibuk memberikan 'deathglarenya', Inaho malah sibuk memotong sarapannya (kembali)

"Bat, harga telur di toko X lebih murah 3000 dibanding harga di toko Y"

"AHORENJI KUBILANG BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU DI DEPAN ANAK-ANAK !"

"…"

"dan kita seperti tidak punya uang saja. Beda 3000 ini doang"

"3000 nya bisa dapat 2 butir tambahan"

"secinta itukah kau kepada telur? Ohh jadi kau lebih cinta sama telur daripada diriku hah?"

Inaho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Slaine, diletakkannya tablet yang sedari tadi di pegangnya ke atas meja lalu menarik tangan Slaine yang terlipat di dadanya. Membuat Slaine hampir terjatuh karna dipaksa berdiri dari duduknya secara cepat. Untung saja ada lengan Inaho yang menangkapnya –sebenarnya bukan untung, tapi Inaho memang sengaja membuat Slaine jatuh– ala-ala adegan FTV yang tiap jatuh ujung-ujungnya jatuh cintrong.

Slaine terpaku, melihat wajah Inaho yang mulai mendekati wajahnya. Saat yang sama di tempatnya masing-masing Rara dan Ririn sibuk dengan peralatannya sambil menyumpal lubang hidungnya dengan jari saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang hangat berwarna merah mulai keluar dari sana.

Teng…. Teng…. Teng…..

Padahal tinggal 1 senti dua mulut itu hampir saja bersentuhan (kembali), tapi dentang jam membuat Slaine mengalihkan fokusnya. Dilihatnya anak-anaknya yang saat ini sibuk bernafas dengan mulut karna hidung mereka tertutup rapat dengan jari.

"sudah jam berapa ini? Kalian akan terlambat lagi!"

"Inaho, antarkan anak-anak!"

"…"

"Inaho, mereka bisa terlambat"

"….."

"Ahorenji!"

"Bat, hari ini sejak bangun tidur aku belum dapat ciuman selamat pagi loh"

"cepatlah, bagaimana kalo mereka dihukum"

Inaho mengambil tas kerjanya, lalu ke garasi. Di dalam mobil anak-anaknya sudah duduk rapih, hari ini giliran Ririn yang duduk di depan menemani Inaho. Sebelum memasuki mobil Inaho berbisik seuatu Slaine. Sontak wajah Slaine merah, dia memukul bahu Inaho pelan.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Malam ini, meja makan keluarga Kaizuka Troyard lumayan penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan. Slaine sejak sore tadi sibuk memasak beberapa makanan karna anak-anaknya akan melakukan kerja kelompok di rumah mereka. Sementara Slaine sibuk menyiapkan meja makan, Rara, Ririn, Aseylum dan Lemrina sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Bel berbunyi, Slaine yang selesai membuat makanan membuka pintu. Kali ini dia tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi anak-anaknya mengerjakan tugas, jadi dia sendiri yang membuka pintu.

"Tadaima" Inaho menyerahkan tasnya kepada Slaine

"Okaeri"

"ada tamu?"

"iya, anak-anak dan temannya sedang kerja kelompok. Sementara mereka ada di lantai 2"

"…"

"Orenji? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku belum dapat vitamin hari ini"

Slaine mengangkat satu alisnya, pertanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti maksud Inaho. Sementara itu Inaho langsung memeluk pinggang Slaine. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Slaine

"anak-anak atau temannya bisa turun kapan saja. Kau tidak malu?"

"biarkan saja, apa salahnya?"

"kau tau kan, anak kita kalau sudah fangirlingan seperti apa"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, keluarga Kaizuka Troyard makan malam bersama dengan Asseylum dan Lemrina. Slaine berusaha bersikap wajar di depan teman anak-anaknya. Dia tidak ingin orang lain tau tentang kebenaran keluarga mereka. Yap yang orang lain tau Inaho dan Slaine itu adalah kakak sepupu Rara dan Ririn. Inaho sebenarnya ingin memberitahukan kepada semua orang tentang keluarga mereka, tapi Slaine tidak setuju dengan keinginan Inaho itu. Menurut Slaine, hubungannya dengan Inaho bukanlah hal yang wajar apalagi jika mereka sampai mengadopsi anak. Makanya setiap pengurusan pendaftaran sekolah Rara dan Ririn hanya mencantumkan inaho sebagai wali.

Ririn merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar –berkat Asseylum dan Lemrina yang numpang makan malam di rumah mereka, malam ini Ririn tidak diizinkan untuk merekam, memotret apapun momen Inaho dan Slaine– dilihatnya nama yang tertera , _Asseylum?._ Ririn membuka ponselnya

 _From: Asseylum_

 _Title: no title_

' _Kak Inaho ganteng yah? Dia sudah punya pacar belum?'_

Ririn menelan ludahnya berat, dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah kakaknya di depan sana. Tatapan yang sama dengan yang dilemparkan Ririn ke Rara, ternyata Rara juga mendapatkan pesan yang sama tapi pesan ini dari Lemrina

 _From: Lemrina_

 _Title: no title_

" _apakah aku bisa minta nomor kak Slaine?"_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Aseylum dan Lemrina menginap di rumah Kaizuka Troyard, Rara dan Ririn sebenarnya menentang usul Slaine yang mengizinkan mereka menginap. Sejak menerima pesan itu, Rara dan Ririn sebenarnya merasa was-was bukan karna takut ketahuan dunia tentang keluarga mereka. Tapi karna mereka tidak ingin kebahagiaan Tou-chan dan Ka-chan nya diganggu oleh kedua temannya.

Jam di rumah itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 malam malam. Semua orang sudah tertidur lelap dan tenggelam dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Asseylum terbangun, diliriknya adiknya Lemrina yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Dia memandang langit-langit kamar Slaine yang di tempatinya. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara aneh entah dari mana. Suaranya seperti…. Desahan ? Asseylum menggeleng, tdak mungkin ada yang mendesah di jam seperti ini di rumah ini? Suara itu makin terdengar jelas seperti 'ce….pat..?' atau 'lebih keras?' sekarang Asseylum benar-benar yakin suara yang di dengarnya adalah suara 'itu'. Tapi siapa? Di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya dan adiknya. Rara Ririn tapi kamar mereka jauh dengan kamar tamu. Dan Inaho Slaine yang terpaksa harus sekamar malam ini karna Asseylum dan Lemrina menginap.

Asseylum mengguncang tubuh Lemrina, meminta adiknya untuk menemaninya mencaritahu dari mana asal suara yang didengarnya itu. Asseylum dan Lemrina membuka pintuu kamar Slaine perlahan, tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi berisik, pendengaran mereka makin dibanjiri dengan suara desahan bergantian erangan dan beberapa suara yang mereka tidak tau suara apa itu. Koridor yang gelap itu membuat keduanya harus ikut menajamkan penglihatan. Di sana sekitar 10 meter dari mulut pintu tempatnya berdiri Asseylum dan Lemrina mereka melihat Rara dan Ririn sedang menempel di daun pintu kamar Inaho tempat Inaho dan Slaine malam ini menginap.

PRAAAAAAANGGGGGG

Lemrina menyenggol vas bunga di sampingnya, membuat Asseylum mengeluarkan deathglarenya kepadanya. Sementara itu Rara dan Ririn sampai terjatuh ke ruangan kamar itu. Membuat daun pintu yang tadi setengah terbuka saat ini terbuka lebar, menampilkan dua makhluk yang terlihat naked sedang –youknowlah– di atas tempat tidur masih asik melakukan aktivitas mereka tidak menghiraukan –tepatnya tidak lagi peduli dengan apa yang telah terjadi– karna terlalu asik menikmati permainan mereka.

Asseylum dan Lemrina terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini. Mereka meninggalkan rumah Kaizuka Troyard detik itu juga. Sementara itu Rara dan Ririn antara senang bercampur rasa bersalah kepada kedua temannya. Senang karna akhirnya Asseylum dan Lemrina tau tentang kebenaran keluarga mereka –dan hampir mati bahagia fangirlingan melihat adegan langsung Tou-chan dan Ka-chan nya tanpa perlu inti mengintip lagi– dan merasa bersalah karna kedua temannya harus patah hati setelah melihat Tou-chan dan Ka-channya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Rara mememasuki ruang musik. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. di bukanya catatannya menulis beberapa kata di notes yang dibawanya. Rara menoleh ke pintu ruang musik saat didengarnya ada seseorang yang menggeser pintu ruang musik itu. Tampak olehnya 3 orang masuk, mereka Ririn , Asseylum dan Lemrina. Rara menelan ludah saat melihat tatapan Asseylum

" jadi sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berempat?" Lemrina langsung membuka pembicaraan.

" apa urusanmu?"

" semua yang ada hubungan dengan Slaine akan kupastikan menjadi urusanku!."

"kau saja beru bertemu dengannya"

"jawab saja! Atau kau ingin keluar dari sekolah ini? Tidak hanya sekolah ini, kami bahkan bisa membuat Inaho dipecat dari kerjaannya, memuat kalian berempat dikucilkan masyaraka dan kalian bahkan bisa diasingkan dan dipisahkan ke tempat yang jauh dan kupastikan kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu!" Asseylum berkata pelan, tidak ada perubahan tinggi nada dalam suaranya, kalem pelan tapi justru itulah yang menakutkan.

"Kuberi kalian waktu satu minggu, kalian harus membuat mereka berpisah !" LEmrina mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di hidung Rara, lalu meninggalkan ruangan musik, diikuti Asseylum.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Waktu seminggu yang diberikan Lemrina dan Asseylum terlewat begitu saja. Rara dan Ririn tidak melakukan apa-apa. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Asseylum dan Lemrina, tidak akan membuat mereka gentar sampai harus memisahkan Tou-chan dan Ka-channya.

Akhirnya pagi itu entah cuaca memang sedang mendukung atau tau tentang situasi keluarga itu, Ririn memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Inaho dan Slaine. Tentang kedua temannya yang naksir kepada Tou-chan dan Ka-channya . tentang mereka berdua yang patah hati setelah tau siapa sebenarnya Inaho-Slaine. Tentang ancaman Asseylum dan Lemrina dan tentang perlakuan yang mereka dapatkan selama seminggu ini di sekolah.

Slaine tersedak mendengar Ririn, sementara itu Inaho hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu –sebenarnya malam itu Inaho sadar jika anak-anaknya dan kedua temannya menyaksikan mereka– toh cepat atau lambat dunia akan tau tentang ini.

"hei Bat"

Slaine sibuk menggigiti kuku jari jempolnya, tanda sedang gelisah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpa mereka. Jika sampai tesebar Inaho bia saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Anak-anaknya bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan keluarga mereka akan diusir dari lingkungan itu. Dan yang paling buruk adalah hukuman pemisahan mereka selamanya.

"Slaine…"

Slaine menatap Inaho, jarang-jarang si surai coklat memanggil nama aslinya seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi. Benar saja Inaho menyodorkan tablet orange miliknya. Slaine membaca artikel dengan judul "K.T Family". Belum selesai Slaine membaca artikel itu, telpon rumahnya berdering, buru-buru Slaine mengangkat telpon itu. Keringat dingin bercucuran saat mendengar suara di sebrang telpon yang adalah suara kepala sekolah. Hari itu juga Slaine dan Inaho diminta ke sekolah. Sementara itu Inaho di tempat duduknya juga sedang menerima telpon dari atasannya, dan harus segera menghadap ke atasannya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sore itu, kediaman keluarga Kaizuka Troyard sunyi senyap, tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berempat duduk di ruang nonton. Ririn tidak lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya, Rara tidak lagi sibuk dengan pulpen dan notes nya, Slaine tidak bergerak untuk membuat makan malam, Inaho tetap berwajah datar, tapi tidak lagi autis dengan tablet orange dan pantauan harga telurnya. Semuanya sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

Inaho berdiri dari duduknya, menggandeng tangan Slaine. Memandang kedua anaknya, mereka berjalan menuju garasi. Dikeluarkannya mobilnya yang juga berwarna orange, di luar rumah mereka sudah ramai oleh beberapa wartawan yang ingin menggali informasi tetntang keluarga mereka. Inaho menancap gas mobilnya, membuat mereka berempat meninggalkan rumah itu dengan kecepatan 180km/jam. Beberapa wartawaan yang nekat mengikuti Inaho dan Slaine tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang. Hanya melihat lintasan merah dari lampu mobil berwarna orange itu. 5 detik kemudian suara seperti benda berat yang terguling terdengar, asap membumbung tinggi dari bawah jurang. Wartawan yang sampai di sana mendapati pagar di tikungan itu rusak seperti tertambrak sesuatu. Dan mobil orange yang tadi mereka kejar saat ini tengah terbakar hebat di bawah sana.

Semua surat kabar pagi sekali lagi dipenuhi tentang "K.T Family" seperti hari kemarin. Bedanya jika kemarin tentang kebenaran mengejutkan tentang keluarga itu, hari ini headlinenewsnya tentang kecelakaan keluarga itu saat melarikan diri dari wartawan. Judul-judul yang dimuat berbeda tetapi inti beritanya sama, yaitu tentang kecelakaan dimana satu keluarga dinyatakan tidak ada yang selamat setelah mobil yang mereka tumpangi jatuh ke jurang dan hangus terbakar.

~FIN~

OWARI

"ne.. ne… Nee-chan.. liat ini deh!" Ririn menunjukkan sebuah gambar seorang pria berambut berantakan berwarna merah muda sedang memeluk seorang wanita berambut kuning yang sedang menangis.

"Kita berantem aja yuk" Si kakak tanpa basa-basi langsung menjitak adiknya

"HUAAAAA TOU-CHAN AKU DITABOK NEE-CHAN!"

"pasti kamu jahilin Nee-chanmu lagi kan?" Slaine mengelus kepala Ririn,

"Gak kok, Cuma liatin foto pacarnya yang lagi peluk cewe lain, kan aku aku aku Cuma laporan saja" Ririn menangis di pelukan Slaine yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

BLEETAAAAAKKK. Sekali lagi Ririn mendapatkan satu jitakan dari Rara kali ini jitakan di sebalah kiri kepalanya. Slaine menarik anak tertauanya duduk di sampingnya. Membaringkan kepala anak itu di pahanya kanannya, sementara si adik dibarigkan di paha kiri.

"Bat, aku lapar!"

Slaine menatap Inaho

"baru 5 menit yang lalu kita makan kan?"

"iya, aku hanya tidak suka melihat 2 anak itu memelukmu dan bermanja-manja kepadamu Bat!"

"Ahorenji!"

Rara dan Ririn hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Tou-channya yang cemburuan kepada anaknya sendiri. Inaho menggeluarkan 2 buah jeruk dari kantong celanya. Memberikannya kepada Rara dan Ririn

"panen pertama perkebunan kita. Bat, aku lelah sepertinya aku butuh vitamin" Inaho menatap Slaine, mengecup bibir Slaine di depan anak-anaknya.

Rara dan Ririn meninggalkan tempat itu membiarkan Tou-chan dan Ka-channya menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sejak berita kematian mereka diumumkan, Tou-chan dan Ka-channya tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua, mereka sibuk mengurus perkebunan dan peternakan mereka.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Untuk Jeng Ririn ini sebagai hadiah ultah untukmu /telat banget woi (digampar) ,

hope u like this story :3 .. terimakasih buat semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan meninggalkan review.. hehehehehehe hihihi muaaach hahahahaha see yaaaaaaa (mungkin selanjutnya mau bikin yang angst) hohohoho jaaaaa see yaaaa


End file.
